


Good Idea

by iamastaykid (ourjustqueen)



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: But it's more like the reader is pinned against the wall, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hot, Jealous Yoo Kihyun, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Yoo Kihyun, Reader-Insert, Wall Sex, jealous kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourjustqueen/pseuds/iamastaykid
Summary: Kihyun dones't share - especially when it comes to you.





	Good Idea

Kihyun regretted it. He thought that taking you to meet his friends (the other members of Monsta X) was a good idea, a long awaited chance for some of the most special people in his life to meet. He thought it would be a good idea.

But it wasn’t.

In fact, it was far from that.

“Kihyun.” You stated, trying to remain calm despite your current situation. “Kihyun!” You tried again, this time refusing to be dragged along any further.

You were currently outside your apartment, which Kihyun had dragged you to all the way from the cute coffee shop about ten minutes away. “Yes?” He asked, turning around and smiling at you as if nothing was wrong.

You raised an eyebrow. He was behaving—oddly. “Are you okay?”

Again, he smiled – but you saw right through it. Something was obviously bothering him. “Why wouldn’t I be?” He questioned.

Deciding to drop the subject for the time being, you brought out your keys and unlocked your apartment. You walked inside with Kihyun following you; with a sigh, you chucked your keys onto the table and kicked off your shoes.

“Are you sure Kihyun--”

The next thing you know, Kihyun is pinning you up against the wall, his lips attached to your neck. “You’re mine, Y/N,” He pronounced, his voice was husky with a tang of possessiveness. “And I don’t share.”

You chuckled despite biting your lip to prevent yourself from moaning. "I thought you said that everything was okay?" You enquired.

Kihyun stopped and looked at you. "Yes, well, I lied."

You rolled your eyes at him as he went back to your neck. You gasped when you felt his kisses turn into nibbles, his teeth gently grazing your skin.

“Kihyun~” You moaned as he hands began to roam your body. Gently, you gestured his hands so he faced you so you could kiss his pink lips. “You know, Kihyun,” You began with a smirk. “You’re so hot when you’re mad.”

Kihyun laughed even though he had you pinned against the wall, ready to take you at any moment. He leaned forward, his lips grazing your ear. “I know, baby.” He mumbled seductively. “Do you like that?”

Biting your lip in anticipation, you nodded; all of a sudden, he had you in his arms, carrying you bridle-style, and was making his way to your bedroom.


End file.
